House of Fish and Chips House of Matchmakers
by allthepossibilities
Summary: "Hey, Amber." "Yeah, Nines?" "What does stepping out mean?" I turned to Fabian and squealed. "You didn't!"  Assumption- the source for many interesting events. Amber being Amber, and even Patricia doesn't pass up that chance at playing matchmaker. FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

_first fanfic = be nice. big fan of HoA, but aren't we all? :)_

_***Amber's POV***_

"This morning I had a really great idea, Nines." I squealed. "You've been here awhile, but you've never seen the town. I'm going to give you the grand tour!" I clapped my hands with glee.

"Sure, Amber."Nina said. "That sounds like a ton of fun." We went downstairs for breakfast. Everybody was there except for Mick and Mara. But who cares? Not me!

"Hey, Fabian! Patricia! Want to come help me show Nina the town?"

"I'm game." Fabian smiled.

Patricia chimed in. "Sure. Count me in- as long as we each pick a place to show her. I don't want to be stuck looking at dresses the whole time."She rolled her eyes. "Don't forget we have to tell Trudy."

Sitting at the other end of the table were Alfie and Jerome. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," mused Jerome. "There's a great joke shop. We need to restock, Alfie."

"Be neat, but we're on Winkler Wardrobe Duty today. Remember? All the costumes need to be cleaned? I can't afford to skip. My parents will kill me if I get expelled."

"Rats! Stupid lower years-having the nerve to snitch on us."

"Whoa Jerome, watch it! Bananas are for eating, not for squeezing the life out of." The peel lay limp in his hand.

"Oh, stick one in your ear, Alfie!" He got up and marched off to their room.

Whew! I wouldn't go a mile near that jerk, Jerome. I gave a bark of laughter. We finished our French toast and found Trudy in the laundry room. She said our trip was fine, we just had to make sure to sign out.

"Oh, and dearies!"

"Yes, Trudy?" we all chorused, ready to be on our way.

"Be back before dark."

_***Patricia's POV***_

We made it to the bus stop just in time. As we were getting into our seats, the bus gave a jerk and Fabian rammed into Nina. He automatically put his hands on her shoulders to steady themselves. Both their faces turned beet red. I had to face the window to hide my smirk. Those two. They really needed a nudge towards each other. Fabian and Nina were both shy though, so it'd take some serious planning to get them together. That's it! I texted Amber and she replied: _OMG! That's totally what Victoria Beckham would do!_

. . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, Taylor Swift, or her song, Coke, Cheetos, or Fritos_.

A/N Amber heats thing up next chapter...

_***Nina's POV***_

We got into town and it was so quaint. Just like I imagined. Harry must've felt like this seeing Hogsmeade for the first time. Amber interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay, Nina. I need to stop by the boutique and pick up a purse, so let's go there first." She grabbed my arm and literally ripped it out of its socket. Amber was walking like crazy. I mouthed, "HELP!" to Fabian and he just laughed and said, "Amber! I thought we were showing Nina around, not dragging her through the street."

Amber whirled around and stared him straight in the eye. "Fabian Rutter, I already know Nina misses a lot because she's American, but you should know better. My closet's not up to date. I need to look my best. WDYTVBWSD?" She twirled back around, and slowed down to the speed of a race car driver, so there was a small improvement.

Twenty purses and five pairs of shoes later, we stopped by the music store. They had some hot tunes. Fabian went to the back, muttering something about sheet music. I wandered over to the CDs and plopped some headphones on. Taylor Swift's "Enchanted" was playing. There was a tap on my shoulder. I carefully put the headphones back, turned around and saw Patricia with her arms crossed, and tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright, Nina. It's my turn, and since I'm starving, we're going to this awesome café."

*Patricia's POV*

I really was hungry, but this was where my plan was being put into action. "Table for four, please." I told the waitress. "Outside would be nice- it's such a lovely day."

"Coming right up." She smiled

We all sat down. Amber had to drag over another chair. That girl was such a girly-girl, but she did have her smart moments. We ordered some salads to start us off. After my plate was cleaned, I looked over to Amber. She nodded and we got up.

"Hey, tomorrow's movie night, so I'll just run by the rental place and grab a few. Any requests?"

"Ooh!"Amber cried. "I'll come with you. I need to pick up some too."

"Fabian and Nina said, "'Kay." and "See you in a bit." We walked to the shop. I randomly selected a few of my faves. Amber got a chick-flick. We left and I texted Nina._ Hey! We're going to wander around some more. Amber saw a pink dress -_- Take your time-we'll meet you back there._

_***Fabian's POV***_

"Hey, Amber's managed to hold Patricia hostage on a shopping spree. She said they'll meet us back here later." That was fine by me. I was enjoying spending time with Nina.

"No way!" I laughed. "Beware, Patricia will be grumpy."

"So what do you think I should choose?"

"Oh, definitely the fish and chips. No question. It's what hot dogs and hamburgers mean to you, but to us."

"Wow. That good, huh?" The waitress took our orders and came back with the food. Seriously, nothing beats fish and chips. Nina made a confused look at her chips.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Um… this'll probably sound weird, but aren't these fries? I was expecting Lays or Cheetos."

"Oh, right." I mentally smacked myself. "These terms we use are different from yours, but they still mean the same thing."

"Like torch and flashlight?" she said, remembering that trip to the attic.

"Yeah. I was confused for a moment back there. You were talking about setting the place on fire." She blushed. I decided to change the subject to make her fell more comfortable.

"Look," I pointed. "There's a Coke lorry driving past."

She turned. "Truck, you mean?"

"No, lorry."

"Wow. Guess it'll take awhile for me to learn the 'lingo' here." Nina laughed.

"Well, you did have a very convincing accent at the play." I stated.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Hey, that reminds me. Remember when your uncle visited? He asked if we were stepping out. What did he mean by that?"

I couldn't help it. I blushed furiously. What was I going to tell her?

. . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or the Packers or HP&co from last chap._

_Thanks for all the upbeat reviews. They made my night :D  
_

_***Fabian's POV***_

"Uh...um...er"

"Fabian, are you feeling alright?" Nina looked a tad concerned. Luckily, for me, Amber chose that moment to plop back into her seat, followed by Patricia, who looked ready to throw a plate at a wall. Patricia excused herself, and left to go use the loo.

_***Nina's POV***_

Wow! Was shopping with Amber really that bad?

I glanced at Fabian; he was still a bit flushed, and was staring at his plate like there was nothing more interesting in the whole wide world. I decided to ask Amber.

"Hey, Amber."

"Yeah, Nines?"

"What does 'stepping out' mean?" I saw Fabian wince out of the corner of my eye. Amber's head whirled around towards Fabian's and she let out a gasp/squeal. (squasp? geal? anyone know a word?)

"Fabian, you didn't? I knew it! I'm going back and getting that fabulous scrapbook for you two." She practically skipped out of the cafe.

"Wow. Will I never get a straight answer out of someone?" I joked. Fabian just blushed a deeper red- if that was even possible. An awkward silence was starting to fall. Thank goodness Patricia got back right then.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys. This was a ton of fun."

"No problem." Fabian went ahead to check the bus schedule. I hung back with Patricia.

"Hey, Patricia, would you tell me something?"

"Depends."

"What does 'stepping out' mean?" She stopped, and gave me a weird look.

"You really don't know? It's like Mick and Mara. Dating..."

"Oh." I couldn't help it; my face went hot. Sadly, Patricia noticed.

"Is there something I should know?"

"No. Nothing's up, but I asked Amber what it meant and she assumed..." I trailed off.

We caught up to Fabian. He looked up, serious and questioning. "Hey, Amber just called. She's back at the house and said she has, and I quote, 'the most fantabulous surprise ever' for you and me, Nina."

"Urgh!" I groaned. " I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Patricia looked at me and by her expression, I could tell she had reached the same conclusion. She leaned over and whispered into Fabian's ear. Once I saw him blush, I couldn't help blushing, too. We would never live this down.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or the Packers or HP&co from last chap._

**_*Patricia's POV*_**

Wow. Amber fixed that up pretty quick. I couldn't help smirking at Nina and Fabian I also couldn't help teasing them some more. "I see a new ring on your finger, Nina. So have you proposed yet, Fabian?"

"Patricia!" Ha! I laughed. Both their faces were red as roses, but I knew it was time to call it quits.

"Oh, pshaw, I'm just teasing. I'm not into all this fluff. I'll help you two out of this, but it's going to cost you." Is it wrong to say I enjoyed watching them frown as they imagined all the possibilities of what I would demand?

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Oh, no. This couldn't be good. Patricia was a big schemer. I glanced over at Nina and her expression mirrored my thoughts. The bus arrived and we got on. No sudden jerks- thank goodness. When we were settled in our seats, Patricia stared at us and openly grinned. "Calm down, you two. don't get your knickers in a twist.(sorry just really wanted to type that :P) I just want you both to treat me to lunch. sound good?"

I let out a breath of relief. "Fine by me. What about you, Nina?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good now here's the plan." Patricia leaned closer and we formed a huddle. It wasn't that detailed, so I hoped it would work.

"Okay, so we all know the plan?" I asked. They both nodded to me. "Good. Here's our stop." we got off and I frowned.

A/N: sorry it's so short. season finale's almost here! happy, but sad- they better be planning a season 2 & beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Taylor Swift and her songs. _

_A/N The season finale was fantastical! I heard season 2 will be out late spring-late March the earliest. Thank you all for such positive feedback ;D_

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

__-_-Flashback-_-__

_We got off and I frowned._

__-_-End flashback-_-__

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

It was getting close to sunset._ (had you worried for a millisecond didn't I? don't forget, Fabian's the practical one ;) ) _"Patricia, are you absolutely certain you'll be able to get this... situation cleared up soon?"

"Of course!" she sniffed. "If wittle Fabey gets scared of the dark, I'll make sure your window's unlocked." she said in a mock baby voice.

I glared at her. "Thanks for that, Patricia._(sarcasm)_ Now, go. Good luck." I turned and faced Nina. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm... it doesn't matter." She paused. "Maybe... the woods for a bit?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders."Race you there." I took off.

**_*Patricia's POV*_**

I watched Nina quickly catch up to Fabian and overtake him, but then she doubled back and they slowed down to a stroll. I faced the house. Okay, here goes. I opened the door. When I entered, it was dark. I turned on the lights and...

Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, and Jerome yelled, "Surprise!" and "Congratulations! and "It's about time." They looked happy and smug- then they saw me.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Have the two lovebirds flown the coop?" Jerome snickered.

Amber whined, "Patricia, where's Nina and Fabian? I organized this party just for them!"

Oh my goodness. Did these people have nothing better to do? Ugh! It was time to put and end to this. "Hey! Everybody stuff it!" They all immediately shut up. "Fabian and Nina aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They're just friends as you all very well know."

"Yeah, they're definitely 'just friends'."

"Can it, Clarke!" I gave him one of my famous death stares until he broke his gaze and muttered an apology. I turned to Amber. "Where on earth did you get the idea that Nina and Fabian are stepping out?"

"Well, Nina asked me what 'stepping out' meant and Fabian wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, so I figured they were dating."

"Yeah, Amber. You 'figured'." I sneered. "Well have you finished the drama assignment? Mr. Winkler's having us read a short story about these teens and their messed up love lives." (Mr. Winkler has very...let's say...interesting teaching methods.)

"Oh, yeah." Mara snapped her fingers. "Mick and I finished reading it last night." She turned to the rest of the house. "One of the character's, Jason, asks his brother if he's stepping out with Lisa. Then they get into a big fight over her and...(blah. blah.)

"B-b-but...b-b-b-b-but..."

"So Nina and Fabian _aren't_ dating?"

"Nope. Now can you please take that poster down." Jerome and Alfie moved to take down the giant "It's about time! Congrats Fabian and Nina!" poster. I heard Amber start whimpering behind me. She was going to throw a tantrum like a two-year old and I really didn't want to deal with that right now. "Stop!" I held up both hands. "I'll help you all play matchmaker as long as Amber doesn't whine. I'm getting a headache and don't want to deal with all this rubbish right now, so when they're together end of story. Comprende?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay. First thing's first. We need to take down all these decorations." Wow. I thought to myself. Amber really went all out. Streamers. Balloons. Even a little ice cream cake- which Mick grabbed and scarfed down in literally eight seconds. Once the room was back to normal, I spent and hour-and-a-half explaining how Fabian and Nina were super-shy and weren't sure if the other liked them. I rolled my eyes. They could be so thick at times. "Nina's more stubborn, so we should get Fabian to admit he likes her first. Mick you're closest to Fabian- you talk to him. Us girls will talk to Nina. And everyone- especially Amber- this isn't something that'll just take a day to fix up, so be prepared to stay in action for awhile. Alfie and Jerome, if all else fails be prepared to pull some pranks to force them together." They were starting to rub their hands together and smile mischievously. "but ONLY AS A LAST RESORT! Everyone got it? now clear out. I have to text Nina 'the coast is clear'.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

Patricia texted me that it was okay to head back. "Well that was a nice walk." I said to Fabian as we were on the path back.

"Yeah." replied Fabian in a breathy voice. "Peace and quiet. Hopefully, we've missed tonight's food fight already. Trudy was planning on serving mashed potatoes."

"Oh, dear." I laughed. "We'd better steer clear of the dining room then." He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.

"After you."

"Thanks." I said, with a smile. The kitchen was empty. We grabbed some leftovers, and then he walked me back to my room. Fabian was always very sweet to me. "Good night."

"Night."

"Thanks for showing me the town."

"Your welcome, but you really didn't see much. Next time we go, I'll have to show you around some more." My smile grew even wider. Did he just ask me out on a date?

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Wait! Did I just ask Nina out? Oh my gosh. That was totally out of bounds. Maybe she didn't hear me. I opened my mouth, but Nina cut me off.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She flashed me another smile and headed into her room.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

I walked in humming a Taylor Swift song to myself. Amber had her ear-buds in and was flipping through a fashion magazine, but when she saw me removed them and stood up."I'm going over to see Patricia. She asked me to give her some fashion advice." Weird. "Be back soon, Nina!" Amber chirped.

**_A/N: Wow. Patricia letting Amber help her with her wardrobe? Not possible. So then what is this sneaky blonde plotting with Patricia?_**

_Thanks again for all the story alerts, fave stories and lovely reviews ;)_**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA _

_potter10: I never knew that about music stores in England. Very interesting._

_Animallovermlc3276: What do you think Victoria Beckham would surely do?_

_***Nina's POV***_

Weird, but okay. I just hoped Amber didn't take that as an invitation to wage war on my wardrobe.

"It is now ten o'clock. You have five minutes. Then I shall want to hear a pin...drop." Those words came wafting up the stairs. I sighed, and hunkered down underneath my covers. As I closed my eyes, Amber came in and said in a rushed, but peppy voice, "Good night, Nina. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." I responded. The lights came on at once.

"Bugs! What bugs?" Amber sounded like she was on the edge of hysteria. "Are we being attacked again? TRU-"

"No, Amber." I interrupted. "It's just a saying. Good night."

"Oh, okay. 'Night."

***The night passes uneventfully***

Amber and I woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. Everyone was there, except for Patricia. "Hey, has anyone seen, Patricia?" I called out.

"She mentioned something about speaking to Mr. Winkler on his choice of plays." Mara replied.

"Oh, we're on a new unit already."

"Yeah."

I took my usual spot next to Fabian. Trudy had served bacon and eggs for breakfast. "Well," I said to him. "I wonder what play we'll be doing this time. Hopefully, I won't have to-" I was cut off by Fabian raising his clean plate in front of my face. I gave him a hard stare, bemused, until I heard the splat against it and saw raw egg dripping onto my toast. Apparently Alfie had filched some raw ones from the carton for his daily food fight with Jerome. "Thanks a bunch, Fabian. I owe you one. Just tack it onto that other twenty I owe you for saving me from Victor when you switched the discs." For some reason he blushed.

**_*Fabian's POV* _**

I blushed when Nina mentioned the disc incident. That was when she had kissed me-on the cheek, yeah, but it was still a kiss. That was when I started hoping she might like me back. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Um...Earth to Fabian. Do you copy?" I blinked my eyes, and focused back on Nina.

"You sound just like Alfie." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, F-dawg." I started chuckling.

"Come on, let's head off to school." We both stood up and walked out. As I closed the front door behind us, I noticed the others' conversation had switched into high gear. I couldn't help overhearing part of it.

"Do you think Patricia was able to set it up?"

"Do we really need to do this? Maybe we should wait until they're ready."

"No, you heard what Trixie said. They're too shy for their own good."

"I hope this works. Nina and Fabian better have kissed by the end of it." That last part made me go into a fit of coughing. Nina was a few feet in front of me, but she turned back around, her face full of concern. I managed a small smile when it was finally over.

"Just drank too fast. That's all."

"Okay. Race you there?"

"You're on." Then I fake tripped.

"Hey, need some help?" She extended a hand which I took, and as I was standing up, I pulled her down and took off, sprinting like a mad man. "FABIAN!" I heard behind me, but I didn't stop. She was laughing.

Even with that head start, we reached the entrance at exactly the same time. Drama class was our first block for the day. Patricia was on her phone when we entered, but she stopped chatting long enough to flash us a slightly evil and knowing grin. Then she sauntered out of the room.

**_*Patricia's POV*_**

"Okay, Amber, you can tell the others phase one is complete." I said as I walked down the hall. "Mr. Winkler chose just the one. Meeting in the courtyard during lunch." I snapped my phone shut. Things were falling right into place. As the first bell rang, I rushed back into the drama room and took my seat.

"Class," Mr. Winkler announced. "Today we start a new unit. The play we are going to perform is a classic It's-"

_**A/N: ****What play should they perform?** I'm having a minor case of writer's block. I was thinking along the lines of a fairytale, but let me know your thoughts. Please don't say Romeo and Juliet. I just think it's a bit cliched by now. _

_I loved the part in the finale when Fabian and Mic were waltzing. I found it extremely funny(but not too surprising) when Mick dipped Fabian, then, when they both heard their housemates laughter, immediately dropped him.  
_

_As always, thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or anything Cinderella related.  
_

_AutumnReign: I originally thought "What do you think Victoria Beckham would surely do?", but I like yours better. So from here on out WDYTVBWSD? is "What do you think Victoria Beckham would say, dude?" _Go, AutumnReign ;D

_AN: I had a case of writer's block and decided not to have the play play a big role. (Wow, look at me. play play. Haha.*rolls eyes at herself*-if that makes any sense :P)_

_On to the story:_

_***Patricia's POV* **_

"Ella: A Modern Twist on Cendrillon." Half the class groaned, while the other half (mainly the girls) sat up straighter. Now, I'm no big fan of fairy tales, but I'm the kind of girl who does whatever it takes to get the job done. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Winkler. He'd been droning on and on. "Boys, have no fear. This play is set in a high school, so the only scene you'll have to 'get all dolled up' is the prom scene." Mr. Winkler was getting that look on his face where he seemed like he could go on about this play for hours. Luckily, the bell cut in. "Cast lists will be posted next class. This will count for a fifth of your final grade," he managed to get in before we were all out the door.

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

School was over for the day and Nina and I were stuck listening to Amber gossip about who she thought would get the part of Cinderella, Prince Charming, etc. all the way back to the house. It was slowly driving me mad. 'Who cares, Amber?' I wanted to shout, but that would either A) set her bawling her eyes out because I screamed at her or B) have her on a rampage where I have to listen about Cinderella until light out. Yeah, the best option was to keep my mouth shut, grin, and bear it.

_***Nina's POV***_

Ha! Fabian had a cute little frown on his face. I couldn't blame him; I used to love sitting on the couch upside-down, throwing popcorn into my mouth while Gran and I watched the Disney classic. Now Cinderella just seemed a bit trifling. She barely stood up for herself, letting others push her around. Oh well, whatever happens, happens. In order to keep my scholarship my grades need to stay where they are now, so if I have to perform this modern Cinderella play, this modern Cinderella play shall be performed.

Casting lists were hanging on the drama room door the next day. Amber was going to be the Fairy Godsister. Judging by the look on her face, I'm pretty sure 'sparkly outfits and magic wands' were going through her head. It turns out Patricia got the role of Ella. I have no idea how he did it, but Jerome got the role of Char aka the Prince. Fabian and I were understudies as were Mick, Alfie, and Mara. Mr. Winkler needed stagehands, so with a bribe of fifty points of extra credit, Fabian and I signed up.

During lunch break, Fabian and I went back to that cafe. I think the others ate in the common room.

_***Patricia's POV***_

No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen. Nina was supposed to be Ella; Fabian was supposed to be Charming. As Shakespeare would say, a pox on you, Jason. All of Anubis House (minus Nina and Fabian) headed to the common room for lunch to discuss our next move.

Amber spoke up, "I know it's only been a day, but I'm getting very annoyed. How blind can two lovebirds possibly be?"

"Hey, Trixie, speaking of lovebirds, I see you've found yourself a prince. Think you have a smooching scene?" Alfie was making kissy faces. That remark earned him a smack on the head, courtesy of my English textbook, and a shove to the ground followed by the contents of his backpack being emptied over him by Jerome. I felt some heat rising to my cheeks; Jerome was slightly pink, too.

"Okay, everyone, back to the business at hand," stated Mara. "The play was a bust. What's next?"

I watched in disgusted fascination as Mick shoved a dozen sugar cookies down his throat. Somehow he managed to communicate to us. "I say we let the prankster kings reign." Alfie and Jerome immediately started grinning mischievously. I had to put my foot down.

"No!" I shouted. "We want to get them together, not traumatize them for life. If you all can't think rationally about this, then I guess I'll have to bring my secret weapon into play. Only the girls can see it though!" There was no way I was letting any of those boys' hands on that special little book. The bell rang and we all separated to prepare for our next class.

"He, Mick," I said, drawing him aside.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Does Fabian happen to have a... song journal?"

He smiled, then coughed, "Ahem. Diary. Ahem."

"Good. I don't want to totally invade Fabian's privacy, so you and I will be the only ones who look in it. It turns out Nina has a diary as well- DON'T YOU DARE tell Jerome and Alfie that or something very bad will happen to your sports equipment. Got it?"

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Alright. Find Fabes' diary. Don't let anyone see it. Got it."

"Good. I'll make sure Nina and Fabian are watching a movie in the common room tonight, SO YEAH, I"LL MAKE SURE MARA GETS YOUR MESSAGE CATCH YOU LATER." Mick looked befuddled as to why I suddenly raised my voice. I used my eyes to point out Nina and Fabian who were really close to us. They better not have heard our little conversation.

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Wait a second. Did I just hear Patricia say-

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Harry Potter  
_

_Sorry, it's a bit short today, folks.  
_

_chocolate1998: Don't worry. I'm sticking with it 'til the end._

_On to the story:_

**Patricia asked Mick if Fabian had a song journal (or diary, if you prefer). Unbeknown to them, Fabian and Nina were walking past as this conversation took place.**

***Fabian's POV***

**Wait a second. Did I just hear Patricia say-**

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

-she would ruin Mick's sporting equipment? I wonder why. Poor Mick. Although, we all thought he looked quite fetching in those girly dance clothes. I heard my name enter their conversation and was straining my ears to hear more, but I was distracted by six of the seventh graders trudging down the hall to the main office. All of them were covered in banana cream pie. They were followed a few seconds later by Jerome and Alfie being dragged by their ears by Miss Robinson. Those two. Would they ever learn?

Patricia walked over to us. "Movie night in the common room? I'm sure Trudy can get Victor to lift curfew."

Nina replied, "I'm game."

"Count me in," I said.

"Good. It starts at seven."

Patricia had picked out "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1."_(AN:I know HP and the DH P1 isn't on dvd yet-April 15th Yay!- but one of the scenes will come into play in a future chap)_ Nina's eyes were glued to the screen; mine were divided between watching the movie and sneaking glances at her.

**_*Mick's POV*_**

Patricia and I managed to wriggle out of the movie a little before eight. We brought Mara along to guard the door. Alright, time to get Fabes' diary I thought. Well, in reality it was a blue marble composition notebook, but we were mates. Isn't part of being a mate to tease them to no end? He was always teasing me about-well, never you mind. What's passed is in the past. There's no need for you to know. Anyway, back to my room. Mara was complaining to Patricia.

"Patricia, someday you really have to give me another job other than guard duty. This is-what- the third or fourth time?"

"Oh, calm down, Mara." Patricia directed her next comment at me. "'Kay, Mick. Where is it? We have half-an-hour, tops, before anyone comes looking for us."

I moved over to Fabian's bed and reached under the mattress. "Classic," Mara said. I had to agree with her on that one. In all the books that she was reading to me, that had to be the most used placed to hide stuff. It was cliched-as she would say. My poor mate. We were about to go through his private thoughts. Unfortunately, it was necessary. Somebody, or -bodies, had to put Nina and the rest of us out of our misery.

Patricia snatched it and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to her. Mara was watching us, but she and Patricia were best mates, so I knew she wasn't jealous. I mean, come on, Patricia and me? That would happen... never!

"Okay, Fabian, time to find proof of your not-so-secret feelings about Nina," Patricia muttered. She opened the book and we started reading.

_**AN(updated): I've decided to do a known song's verse, then follow it by an entry. (If you know any verses to songs that might work, leave them in your review). To save time (although, this is a story, so we basically have all the time we need-hang on, my head's spinning) the gang will just read the entries mentioning Nina, unless I need to work in a background story. If I don't update every day, it's because I'm contemplating where I want to go with this story. So until next update, Sibuna. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Colbie Caillat's songs or anything HP related.  
_

**Patricia, Mara, and Mick have got hold of Fabian's journal. Patricia opened it and started reading...**

**_*Patricia's POV*_**

I opened it to a random page. To save time, we decided just to read the entries about Nina.

* * *

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

I was interrupted by Mick snorting. "Ha! That's a lie! Fabian's an open book when it comes to girls. My mate. He fell for Nina the moment he saw her."

"I have to agree with you on that one. Joy, Fabian, and I were walking back to class when she ran into me her first day here. Nina ran off; Joy and I resumed walking, but Fabian lingered behind us. He was totally checking her out, and the rest of the day he got called on five times. Jumped straight into the air, he did, each time."

"Oh-oh. I was talking about our conversation after school. I didn't know that juicy little piece o' info you just shared." Mick was grinning mischievously. Mara walked over and waved her hand in front of our faces.

"Okay, back to the journal. We don't have much longer."

"Right-o."

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_Mick teased me about... well, dating Nina. At first I thought he was joking, but no, he really was serious about Nina and I being a couple. What gave him that idea? I mean, Nina and I've known each other a couple weeks, and there's definitely something _different _about her (in a charming way). Maybe this is a sign to tell her how I feel? Okay, I'll talk to her in the hall._

_*after school*_

_It started out well- I think, but then we sort of drifted off topic. Nina said she let Amber assume that to protect the secrets we'd uncovered. Then,"I mean, you and me? Ridiculous. Right?" She paused, clearly rating for a response. I couldn't always think straight around her; I lost my nerve. I didn't want to ruin our friendship! What else could I do, but nod along with her? Then I bid a hasty retreat._

I slammed the book shut. Mick gave a wolf-whistle. "Wow, I didn't know you almost had it in ya, mate._"_

"He nearly asked her out! She had the nerve to say the idea was ridiculous? We all know she fancies him. That little-"

Mara cut my tirade off. "Wow. Fabian may be book-smart, but he's definitely not _Nina_-smart. She couldn't lie to save her life."

"All the same-"

"Patricia, I really don't like going through people's private thoughts, but you're being very biased about this. Oughtn't we read Nina's side of the story to get a sense of what both of them were feeling? You're really going all Amber-Cupid with this, and it's starting to scare me."

"Yeah," Mick chimed in, "is the Goth pixie turning into a fairy godmother?"

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

While they were having a field day discussing "Fabina" the movie had just reached the point at Shell Cottage when Dobby's burial was taking place.

_***Fabian's POV***_

I heard a small sniffle and turned to my right. "Are you all right, Nina?"

"Yeah, it's just... Dobby. He was so innocent, so lovable. The knife should have missed him."

"I know." She sniffed again, and out of instinct I put my arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. Nina gave me a watery smile. "I'll be right back; I want to show you something."

"Okay."

* * *

_***Mick's POV***_

We were discussing what was the best time to take a peek at Nina's diary-well, Mara and Patricia were talking, standing by my wardrobe. I was playing hacky-sack. Then we heard the knob turn. Aww, great, we were about to get busted. The blue marble composition notebook was lying open on my bed_**. **_We frantically scrambled around and in came-

_**A/N: Please go to my poll on my profile. I have left many open ends and am not sure how to end this story. I have some choices of how Nina and Fabian should get together. I would really appreciate your input. Please click that little button and V-O-T-E!**_

_**On another note, hooray! I have nearly 100 reviews! Thank you all for taking the time to respond to my work. Who will be my 100th reviewer? I do not know, but I will dedicate my next chapter to you, and if I happen to get my 111th as well, it goes to the both of you. (I tend to like numbers like that... you know, how you make a wish at 11:11,12:34, etc...)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.  
_

_**This chapter is dedicated to HPsibunaSara and sem97! They were my 100th and 111th reviews! Wow. For me , that's mind-blowing. Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave comments. And now, here is the next installment in House of Fish and Chips House of Matchmakers.  
**_

**_*Mara's POV*_**

**The door opened and in came **Amber."Hey. Romeo's on his way. Better wrap it up."

"Got it. Thanks, Ambs."

"I'll try to stall him." She walked out and closed the door.

I turned to the others. "Whew. That was close. Make sure the journal is back under his mattress, Mick. Now, I'm clearing out." Patricia and I walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

**_*Amber's POV*_**  
Okay, stalling Fabian means bringing up a random subject, but does it really have to be random. I can make this work in my favor. "Fabian," I cried, "my hands are in desperately- like life-or-death- in need of a manicure!"

He gave me a weird look. "No offense, but shouldn't you be talking to-oh, I don't know- a _girl_ about this? Now if you'll excuse me-"

I cut him off. "But I haven't finished the dishes yet. Trudy'll get mad at me, and if she gets mad that means no blueberry pancakes with her special maple syrup Saturday!"-I gave him my puppy dog eyes-"Please, please, _pretty_ please?" I was appealing to his chivalrous nature. (Okay, I bet you all are wondering how I knew that big word-chivalrous-I'm not completely out of it, my Nana read me fairy tales at bedtime when I was little.)

"Fine, Amber." He finally caved. Once again, no one can resist my Millington puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks, Fabian. You're the best."

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

I forced a smile and hurried past her into my room where Mick was just exiting. I'd get those dishes done later- first, I really wanted to show Nina something. As Mick passed by, he winked. Ohh-kaayyy. That wasn't creepy at all. I retrieved a book from under my bed, reached inside, found what I was looking for, and went back to Nina. She took one look at it and-

A/N: The mysterious mystic, Madame Alfie, predicts FABINA in the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Harry Potter & Co..  
_

_**This chapter is also dedicated to HPsibunaSara and sem97.**_

_***Fabian's POV***_

**Nina took one look at it and** laughed and said, "Aww, Fabes, you were so cute."

_**Nina's POV***_

Umm... I hope he didn't mistake my comment _that_ way. I'm pretty sure in his head we're just friends. I faintly blushed and amended, "_It's_ so cute." The picture really was. It was of his eleventh birthday and it was Harry Potter-themed. "That's so cool." I brought it a bit closer to my face. "Is that... Hagrid?"

_***Fabian's POV***_

I chuckled. "Yeah, can you believe it? Mum and Dad really went all out. Uncle Ade even dressed up as Mr. Ollivander and gave me an exact replica of Harry's wand. There he is-by the column."-I pointed him out-" I ran around the whole time trying spells on everyone. I made the mistake of doing the Cruciatus Curse on my cousin, Emily. She didn't seem to have a problem getting revenge on me by tickle-torture." Nina laughed again. I loved her laugh- it was the kind that instantly made you want to smile and join in, and I did.

"The cake was spectacular! Mum likes painting in her spare time, Dad's great at building things. They had Chef bake it and then turned it into a Quidditch field with little teams and spectators and everything." I smiled remembering how happy I felt that day.

_***Nina's POV***_

His face kept lighting up as he told me more details. I love Harry Potter. Seriously, GREATEST. SERIES. OF. ALL. TIME. I was super glad Fabian liked the books, too. It was nice- hanging out, just the two of us. Fabian's smile made mine grow bigger. A few minutes later, I started yawning. "It would be nice to be able to Apparate into my bed."

"Well, I'm no wizard, but I'll walk you up." I gave him another smile.

As we were walking up the stairs I asked, "So, if you could have any of the Deathly Hallows, which would you choose?"

"Definitely the Invisibility Cloak. It would have been very useful sneaking around at night." We made it to my room.

"Well, good night, Harry Potter," I said. Our eyes met. I felt that click again. Then, he kissed me on the cheek right before he left. It must of been in the heat of the moment. Right? Because...

My night would definitely be full of pleasant dreams.

_***Fabian's POV***_

I...just...kissed...Nina...on the cheek. She didn't recoil. Maybe she likes me? I'm not totally sure. Maybe when I was about to ask her out before she was just really nervous. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. Does she like me? Well, yeah, I know we are friends, but does she like me as much as I like her? Sleep's beginning to creep up on me. One thing's for sure: there's a high probability of my dreams being pleasant tonight._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Lady Luck, or Pinocchio._

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

When I woke up, one thought popped into my head that immediately pushed my dreams to the back of my mind. Amber was going to kill me. She was going to be denied one of her favorite breakfast foods. Trudy's blueberry pancakes are like circular, fluffy heaven. Amber really doesn't like missing out on those, and Trudy leaves knives on the table...

_***Patricia's POV***_

_Ah, Saturday,_ I thought as I yawned. My clock read 6:27AM. Usually, I like to sleep in on the weekend, but today's breakfast was Trudy's blueberry pancakes. Like all her cooking, they're to die for. Mara was already out of bed. I got dressed, ran a brush through my hair, and took my usual seat at the table. Bring on breakfast!

_***Amber's POV***_

"Trudy!" I called.

"Yes, sweetie? What is it now?" Trudy came out from the kitchen and looked up to meet my eyes at the top of the stairs.

"Nina feels really warm. I think she might be sick. Can you come up, please?"

"Yes, hang on a moment. Let me just get out breakfast for the others. Everyone's up early today. You go on and get the First Aid kit."

I turned around and started speed-walking to where the box was. Poor Nina! That fever really came out of the blue. Oh, wait! Hold up. Nina's not really sick; I just needed an excuse to get Trudy away from the pancakes. Wow. I must be a fab actress- I had myself convinced there for a few seconds. Anyway, this may seem like a really complicated plan for pancakes, but for Trudy's cooking everyone's willing to pay whatever price (most of the time). Speaking of which, I had to come up with this scheme because of Fabian. What happened to that boy? He's supposed to be the goody-goody who helps everyone out. He promised me he would do it. When I find out why he didn't wash the dishes...

Trudy came up the stairs. "Do you have the box?"

"No,"-I made puppy eyes-"I couldn't lift it. Plus, I didn't have the key."

A sigh came from Trudy. "Oh, run along, sweetie. I'll get it, and remember: _no_ pancakes for you."

I watched her walk into the room to get it and close the door behind her. Stealthily I climbed down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen. I quickly scanned the counter, grabbed a few pancakes, and scooted out of the kitchen to the cupboard underneath the stairs. Trudy wouldn't think to look for me there. Then, I took a bite and closed my eyes. De-lish. Eight minutes later all that was left to do was sneak the plate into the sink without Trudy catching me. Lady Luck was looking down upon me because Trudy was getting some work done in her room. I twirled around and ran into Mara-who grabbed my arm and dragged me up into her room. Patricia shut the door.

"So, you wanna hear what we found out last night? Fabian tried to ask Nina out! But she switched topics, so he backed out. She's-"

I jumped into the air and nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. "What! When? Oh my gosh!"

Mara immediately put her index finger on her lips and laid an ear on the door. "Quieter, you two," she furiously whispered. "Nina's just across the hall."

"Apparently Mick was teasing him a few weeks ago, and since Mick thought they stood a great chance as a couple, Fabian decided to ask Nina-who called the idea of them 'ridiculous.' He _believed_ her when she implied she didn't have feelings for him. Epic fail. We all know she's worse than Pinocchio at lying."

No way. Seriously, how long does it take for two people who are _clearly_ meant for each other to get together? The match-making business requires a lot of patience (which I don't have)-especially when it comes to Nina and Fabian. Nina's my bestie, but I was ready to blow up at her.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting my thoughts, and in came Nina. Unfortunately, I was still in full-blown anger mode.

I didn't think- if I did she might still be in the house and we wouldn't be wondering where Nina was. It's almost 6:00 PM and there's no sign of her. I'm really worried-just give me a moment, I [Amber] need to clean off the mascara running down my cheeks. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought,_ Me and my unthinking brain._ _Why did I do that? I blew up at her and she left the house._ My eyes are full of tears, my nose full of snot. I need to grab a tissue, but I'm too upset to get it. I really hope she's okay. If anything happened to her, I'd...

_A/N: And scene. Hope y'all like that I'm back to doing cliffies. (Jk- I know you're not :P) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_A/N:I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness. Don't worry. I'll update soon._

_***Patricia's POV***_

Smart move, as always, Amber. We started heading out to look for Nina. I was a bit worried about her.

Ugh! Would it kill Amber to use her brain? (Don't answer that.)

_***Fabian's POV***_

Oh, I really hope Nina's alright. I wonder what made her run off like this. Amber's wearing a slightly guilty look...

I decided to check out around the edge of the woods. I thought that's where Nina would most likely go. Please let us find her, I silently pleaded. After about thirty minutes of searching, I thought I heard a soft "Help" from somewhere off to my left, and headed in that direction. Suddenly, I felt a shove from behind and fell down, but I didn't land on the ground-I fell below it. Then everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or iPod touches ._

_***Jerome's POV***_

"Dude, are you sure he'll be okay? That was kind of a hard shove." Alfie asked me for the fourteenth time.

"Yes, we had some old thick sheets at the bottom._(A/N:from a ghost prank)_ He would've had a soft landing. I still can't believe Nina fell down there. I mean, _you_ were the one who camouflaged our pit. She should've been able to spot it from a mile away." I chuckled.

Alfie smacked my shoulder. "Hey!"

"Chill, Alfie. Now we just leave the love-birds alone. Why don't you go and round up the others-we'll tell them my plan."

"Fine."

**-6 1/2 minutes later-**

_***Patricia's POV***_

"You did what now?" Wow. I'd never heard Mara shout like that before. She seemed ready to snap her hands in a Z-formation, if you can believe it. She was really upset that Jerome would stoop so low as to shove Fabian into a pit.

"Calm down, babes," Mick told her, but it was too late. Mara had started going off on Jerome. He eventually gave up trying to ration with her and joined us in our laughter. Alfie had pulled out his iPod touch and was recording.

"Home movies-gotta love 'em."

Mara finally paused, but she was clearly ready to say more; Alfie hastily hid the iPod touch behind his back before they realized they had been on camera. Amber spoke up," So do we rescue them now?"

"Aw, come on, Amber," Jerome said. "Don't you want a 'Fabina' moment?" An evil glint shone in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Amber whispered with an edge to her voice.

"You heard me." He smirked.

"That tears it, Clarke. You have no right to be going through the notes on my phone! How did you get the password? You low-life." Jerome shouldn't have said that. Now there was another round of Jerome being called out. Mara joined back in. Alfie's iPod touch was at it once again.

"Ahem!" I shouted a few minutes later. "If you are going to severely injure Jerome, could you please wait until _after_ Fabian and Nina are back at the house?"

"Fine," Amber and Mara spat out.

"Good."-I glanced at my phone-"Now let's go pull 'em out. They've probably had enough of an awkward conversation, courtesy of Amber screaming at Nina this morning about how she didn't go out with Fabian awhile back."

"Now how did I miss that?" Alfie wondered aloud.

"Not just yet, Trixie," Jerome called out. "I don't think they've had enough alone time." He started running away, dragging Alfie behind him. By the time Mick, Mara, Amber, and I had processed what he said, they were too far off to chase.

"You jerk," I screeched. Now how were we supposed to find Nina and Fabian?


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_A/N: Read author's note at the bottom, please. This chap is full of dialogue._

_***Patricia's POV***_

Mara said," Well, if I were Jerome and Alfie I'd go back to the pit and spy on Nina and Fabian. Didn't Fabian say he was searching around the edge of the woods?"

"Look around, Mara," I replied, gesturing to the abundance of trees. "They could be anywhere."

Mick spoke up," Actually I kind of eavesdropped on Jerome before I walked up to him. He talks to himself pretty loudly, sometimes. How evil villain-ish is that? Anyway, he said they're that-a-way." Mick started to lead us in the direction he pointed.

**_*Nina's POV*_**

It looks like I've got company in this rabbit hole. _No dip, Sherlock_ went the voice in my head. Wait, is Fabian alright? He's not getting up. I hope he does, but I'm not really in the mood to talk to him. Amber brought up the time Fabian nearly asked me out. Well, more like blew up at me. It's just, I thought he'd give that speech about how we were just friends. I took charge of the conversation because I didn't want to be the person who listens lamely. That was awhile back. Now I know he likes me. If he asked me to be his girlfriend, I'd say yes. Call me clichéd, but I want him to be the one to ask.

"Huh?" I looked at Fabian. He sat up, wincing a bit.

"Hey, Fabian."

"Oh, hey, Nina. Where am I?"

"We're being held captive in an alien spaceship."

He just stared at me.

"Well, I was kidding about the spaceship part, but we _are_ trapped in a pit."

"I was shoved. How'd you end up here?"

"Lost in thought-I guess I didn't see it."

"So what made you go MIA this morning?"

_***Fabian's POV***_

After I asked her that question, Nina looked down and wouldn't meet my eyes. An awkward silence was starting to form. "Make a move, Romeo," someone whispered. I looked at Nina, who met my gaze and pointed upward. "So how are things going?" I recognized that voice.

"Jerome!"

"In the flesh," he said as he stepped to the edge.

"Get us out of here."

Jerome glanced at his fingernails."I don't think so."

"Jerome, I've been stuck here for a long time. Pull us up, or Patricia finds out," Nina threatened.

He smirked. "What could dear Trixie possibly want to know about _moi_?"

"Oh, I think Patricia would be really interested knowing who helped Mr. Winkler assign roles for the play." Wait, Nina's suggesting-

Jerome spluttered. "She's got you there, mate." Alfie laughed as he came forward to stand beside Jerome.

"I thought so." Nina grinned. "Now give us a hand." Alfie threw down a rope.

"After you," I told Nina.

"Thanks." She started climbing. Once she was safely at the top I began pulling myself up. When did Jerome and Alfie find the time to dig this pit anyway? And how on earth has no one noticed it? While I was standing back on ground-level collecting my thoughts when someone fell into me, knocking me down for the second time.

"Oh my gosh! Fabian, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," I grunted as Nina hurriedly got off me and gave me a hand up. My head was pounding a bit.

"Jerome, you will regret shoving me into Fabian, just you wait," she threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Patricia, Amber, Mick, and Mara showed up. What a nice gathering we were having.

"Nina!" Amber squealed. "I'm SO sorry! I completely lost it! I can't say how sorry I am. I shouldn't have brought it up- it was a long time ago. I was afraid you'd gotten eaten by a bear or mauled by bunnies." She had tears in her eyes as she gave Nina a death-squeeze.

"It's fine. I forgive you."

"Mauled by bunnies?" Mick whispered.

"Hush," Mara replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alfie pull the rope back out of the hole. Then Patricia walked up to Jerome and slapped him. I chuckled. While Jerome was cradling his cheek, she shoved him into the pit.

"That's what you get, slimeball." Patricia dusted off her hands.

Nina removed Amber's arms and walked over to the edge. "You know what, Jerome? I'll take this as your payment."

"Karma," Mara stated.

Mick said," Come on, gang. Let's get back to the house. After dinner, Trudy's serving ice cream for dessert."

"Yum!" I was famished. We started walking back.

"Wait, you all can't just leave me here!" I walked to the edge and stared down at Jerome, the guy who shoved me into a pit and had fun continually messing with my life.

"Yes,we can." Then I turned around and caught up with the others.

* * *

_A/N: Please review about which ice cream flavor everyone should have. Nina= cookie dough; Mara= vanilla. Those are the only two I have. Oh, and Amber's needs to be something chocolatey. That's the only requirement. Review with the flavors for Amber, Patricia, Mick, Alfie, and Fabian. Please, it'll only take a minute. *author uses Millington's irresistible puppy dog eyes* Oh, and I'll explain why Nina was trapped down there so long next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Kodak._

_A/N: Wow. Thanks for all you readers who participated. I got a lot of responses. Some of you had repeated answers, but these people's flavors felt right. This chapter goes out to: waffles12, AutumnReign, HPsibunaSara, Early-Birdie-Girlie, and 2theleftx2. Sorry, due to revision, we'll find out why Nina was trapped down in the pit so long in a later chapter._

_***Amber's POV***_

Dinner was great. Mara grabbed a doggie bag along with some blankets and threw them down to Jerome. That rogue, he really does deserve to spend a night in his trap. Trudy was just about done serving ice cream when she got back.

We all got cones. Next to me, Fabian was entertaining Nina with his Victor impression. I was glad I hadn't created any awkward tension between them. Remember, Millington, think before you speak.

"Remember that time you jumped because you thought I was Victor? That was such a Kodak moment."

Nina laughed. "Shut up." Then she smeared some of her cookie dough ice cream on Fabian. He smiled, then rubbed some of his chocolate ice cream on her cheek. Ooh, this was just like the outdoor cafe scene in all those rom coms. Will one of them make a bigger move already? I looked over at Mick. He was nearly finished with his orange sherbet and was eyeing Mara's vanilla cone. Alfie was just continuously licking his mint chocolate chip like a dog lapping up water. I took another bite out of my strawberry fudge. Patricia was already chomping part of her cone, making her cookies and cream run down the sides.

Trudy came into the dining room. "Well, this is a nice change- no food fight." Then she caught sight of Nina and Fabian, who hadn't cleaned up, and smiled a knowing smile. "Just don't mess up the floor, you two," she called as she went back into the kitchen. Both of them turned a little red. I needed to keep my mouth shut- I didn't need Nina falling down another pit again. How could I help increase the romance without saying anything? Then it hit me: maybe if we left them alone sparks would fly. I texted Patricia and Amber. Once, they read it, they looked up at me and nodded. Mara whispered to Mick, and they stood up and exited, followed soon after by Patricia. Now, just Alfie and I had to leave, but he didn't have his phone. How could I get him to leave with me? Hmm...

"Hey, Alfie," I said.

"Yes, Amber?" he replied as he gulped the rest of his ice cream down his throat.

"Will you help me sort through my accessories? I need a second opinion on what goes with my wardrobe."

He stood up, walked over, and offered me his arm. "Amber, I'd love to." We went upstairs. Maybe now Nina and Fabian would become a couple. It'd be so romantic if it happened on its own and not because of one of our schemes. It would prove that they were meant to be together. I'm not saying I'm going to stop trying to set them up-all of us need to be put out of our misery soon. They really are perfect for each other. Maybe fate would let me find the Fabian to my Nina before long.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, iPod touches, or Twilight._

_A/N: Warning: FLUFF!_

_***Nina's POV***_

Everyone finished their cones and left, so it was just me and a cookie dough-covered Fabian. He made a big show of wiping some off his cheek onto his finger and licking it which made me laugh. "If you'll believe it, Nina, I've never tasted this flavor before. It's delicious!"

"No way!" Who hasn't had cookie dough ice cream? Well, not Fabian anymore. Then he looked over at me with that gaze that left me feeling breathless and gently wiped the chocolate ice cream off my cheek. Suddenly music came on and I found myself saying, "I believe I owe you a dance, since we were so rudely interrupted by Victor at Amber and Mick's party at the beginning of the year."

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Nina asked me to dance. I stood up and offered her my arm, but when we stepped into the common room the song somehow changed to a slow one. I panicked for a split second, but Nina wasn't pulling away, so I gently put my arms around her waist, and she put hers on my shoulders. Once we started dancing I couldn't keep a goofy grin off my face, and as I looked at Nina, neither could she. Well, she didn't have a goofy grin but a dazzling smile, and I soon lost myself in her eyes.

* * *

_***Amber's POV***_

"Ugh. Why did I even keep this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Because it makes you look more beautiful," Alfie replied. He'd been giving that response whenever I asked why I kept something atrocious. It was sweet, but this was serious work.

"Alfie, I love you for telling me I look beautiful with anything, but I need you to be honest now. Alfie? Alfie!"

Huh. He was staring into space _(A/N: Virtual edible cookies-whatever flavor, you choose- to those of you who guess what part of Amber's little speech he zoned out ;) )_, but when I called his name he said,"Yeah, Amber. Serious judge. Got it."

"Thank you." I grabbed a wine-colored purse and held it up to my mirror. "I think it works. You?"

"Totally."

I set it down and picked up a necklace. "Oh, that's last season's look. It's rubbish."

"Buh-bye." Alfie gave it a little wave as I tossed it into the 'reject' pile. The sorting went on like this- with him agreeing to everything I said. It was very cute. Alfie was really sweet. I used to think he was a joke, but now I see how he looks at me like I'm intelligent, thinks I look beautiful no matter what I'm wearing, and is always ready to help me when I need assistance. Maybe...

I gave him one of my most sparkling smiles. "Thanks so much for helping me, Alfie."

"It's my pleasure, Amber. Now, show me the rest." I smiled to myself as I picked up a few bracelets and bangles.

* * *

_***Patricia's POV***_

Technology- gotta love it. I may have left the dining room, but that didn't mean I couldn't help out Trudy in the kitchen. Washing dishes, I saw Fabian tenderly wipe the ice cream off of Nina's cheek. I noticed the remote to the radio in the common room sitting on the counter and turned on the music, hoping for a romantic song. This might sound Amber of me, but I can be girly when I want to. Unfortunately, it was tuned to the wrong station. Nina asked Fabian to dance, and they started walking over. I waited until it was too late for one of them to back out, then switched stations to that one that plays slow/love songs every night. Fabian paused for a second, but then he put his arms on Nina's waist and she set hers on his shoulders. Nice job, Williamson, I thought to myself. Another idea hit me. I snuck into Alfie's room and grabbed his iPod touch. Everyone would want to see this vid. I recorded them for about five minutes, then turned it off and put it away. Trudy was taking stock of the fridge, so she didn't notice what I did.

There was only one plate left to dry when Trudy muttered,"Ade's coming in about three minutes. I don't want to disturb Nina and Fabian, so I'll wait for him outside-that way they won't get interrupted by that annoying doorbell." She quietly left the kitchen; I put the final plate away. I decided I'd had enough romance for one night- well, with real people at least. I headed up to my room to continue rereading Twilight.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_A/N: musicluvv reviewed telling me I should do it in Jerome's point of view, so the first part of this chapter goes out to her._

_***Jerome's POV***_

Wicked housemates. You can't trust anyone these days. They'd pay for this, they would. I cannot believe Alfie went along with them. We're supposed to be mates. At least Mara brought me some food and water. Oh, and blankets. I didn't know Trixie had the guts to shove me down here. It seems I underestimated her. _(A/N: Jerome didn't notice that he smiled while thinking of Patricia)_ The blankets made the surface slightly more comfortable. Alfie and I really shouldn't have made this thing so deep. Stupid me should have brought my phone, so I could call him or someone else to get me out of here. Oh, I'll act all sorry when they pull me out tomorrow, and lay low for a couple of days, but they'd better watch out. All of them are on my 'Must Be Epically Pranked' list.

_***Nina's POV***_

Wow, dancing with Fabian was amazing. We eventually stopped, and he walked me back to my room. I felt something shift. Our gazes locked, and I saw something in his eyes. Slowly, we leaned into each other and kissed.

_***3rd person's POV* (A/N:I didn't want to confuse anyone by changing POV's for everyone's reaction, so welcome 3rd person)**_

This moment so private turned out to be public. Patricia was about to go brush her teeth,and opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she knew to keep quiet. Mara and Mick also happened to be in the room. Of course, noticing Patricia just standing there, they walked over and also saw Nina and Fabian kissing. Mara smiled to herself; Mick had a goofy grin on his face. He knew not to interrupt them, but he badly wanted to wolf whistle and shout,"I knew you had it in ya, mate!"

Alfie was going to get a snack. He nearly fainted in shock of seeing Nina and Fabian together like that right in front of him. Amber took out her phone, made sure the flash and volume were off, and snapped a few pics. I have the perfect frame, she thought excitedly to herself. Then, as though Mick, Mara, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie had communicated telepathically, they silently shut their doors. No one wanted to ruin the moment. It's getting late; we'll bring it up at breakfast, they were all thinking.

Nina and Fabian pulled apart and started blushing and turning all smiles. Each of their semi-secret dreams had just come true.

_***Fabian's POV***_

This was it. Somehow, I knew it was the time to ask her. "Nina, there's something I want to tell...er,ask you."

"Yeah?" Was that anticipation in her voice?

I closed my eyes. "I think you are a truly amazing girl, and..." _(A/N: It may seem strange of Fabian just saying 'truly amazing,' but you have to imagine _how_ he said it, the _emotion_ behind it)_

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend. So..."

"Yes," she said.

I opened my eyes. "Yes?" I wanted to be certain.

"Yes!"

"Yes. Well, I'll see you at breakfast, then." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Fabian." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. Then she went into her room. I headed back downstairs and ran into Trudy and..._Uncle Ade? ? ?_

"Well, hello my dear boy! How goes it?"

"Um...fine, thanks," I stammered.

He peered at me over his spectacles. "Let's see... red face, breathing somewhat heavy, shining eyes, smiling like you just can't stop... you've finally kissed a girl!"

"Ade!" Trudy gave him a look.

"Was it that charming American?"

Well, that was enough uncle-nephew bonding time for me. "Wow, look at the time. Excuse me, I've got to go get ready for bed. Bye, Uncle Ade," I babbled and hastily retreated into my room. _Good_night.

_***Mara's POV***_

Five minutes later, Mick and Alfie left for their rooms. I really have to commend Amber- she kept her mouth shut the whole time getting ready and went to bed. We were all silent now, but at breakfast... that will certainly be a different story.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Elmo._

_***Amber's POV***_

Nina and I headed down for breakfast together. We were going to release Jerome after we finished. Mick, Fabian, Alfie, Mara, and Patricia were already seated. Trudy served juice and toast, then left to watch a show in her room. I was halfway through my second slice of toast when I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see everyone who had witnessed the kiss staring at me as if asking my permission to begin the questioning. I used my napkin to wipe a smudge of butter off the side of my mouth and gave a nod. Nina and Fabian were all smiles and slightly red while eating there breakfast when Mick started to speak.

"So-o-o..." Everyone looked up at him. "Last night was _very_ interesting; wasn't it, Mara?"

"Yeah," she said,"that movie was fantastic!" Oh, so we were taking the indirect approach.

Nina looked mildly interested. "What was it about?"

Mick said,"It was about these two teens at a high school in America. One of them-the girl-had just moved into the neighborhood, and the guy was assigned to show her around. The girl...um..."

"Katarina." Whew, Alfie made a nice save. "The girl named Katarina had trouble making friends because she had a Southern accent and for some reason the most popular sophomore girl took a dislike to her.

It turns out the guy, Ian, was in all of Katarina's classes."

My turn now. "He sat next to her in each one. Of course, his friends noticed and started teasing him that he had a thing for the newbie. Ian just blushed, denied it, and walked away.

Katarina eventually made friends with Marie, who was a Drama kid who designed costumes for the school plays. At lunch, she and Ian would sit together, and Marie would join them. Marie took one look at them, saw they were crushing on each other, and knew she had to set them up. Marie enlisted the help of her friends: Ralphie, Lara, and Nick to help. Ralphie had another friend, Jerry, but he got sent to juvie at the beginning of the film. The gang had many schemes-one even involved setting them up as the leads in the school play, but nothing ever went as planned."

Patricia picked the story back up. "Eventually, Lara and Marie came up with the idea to host a small party at Nick's house. Everyone came, but one by one they snuck away until it was just Ian and Katarina on the dance floor. They danced a bit, and-"

"The movie ended with them finally kissing. It was so romantic," Mara gushed. "I hope they make a sequel- we never found out if Ian and Katarina became boyfriend and girlfriend," she added slyly. At that, we all gave significant looks to Nina and Fabian. Their blushes had continually deepened throughout our summary of the 'movie.' Seriously, they might be mistaken for Elmo.

"Well..." Fabian stood up and said in a rushed voice,"That sounds like a very interesting movie. I think I'll go on a walk. Nina, would you fancy coming with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." They retreated out the front door. Those two, shy as ever. We'd find some way to get it out of them, we would.


	20. Chapter 20

Yeah, I know I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a couple weeks. I was busy. To make it up to you all, I'm trying to upload another chapter tomorrow or the day after.

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_***Fabian's POV***_

"Is there any privacy in this house?" Nina asked, trying to look annoyed, but the corners of her mouth twitching upward showed she wasn't that mad at them.

"They must've been spying on us," I groaned. Really, would it kill them to leave me in peace for a night?

Nina nudged me. "So...did I happen to hear Uncle Ade's voice floating through the halls last night?"

"Yeah, he was spending some time with Trudy."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Once you get over the weirdness of it, yeah."

"Did he say anything interesting to you?" Did she know? With my luck Nina would have heard the whole thing. I mentally panicked, then glanced over to her. No, by her eyes I could tell she was just making conversation. You lucked out, Rutter. I was not, under any circumstances repeating _that_ conversation to anyone, least of all _her_.

"Nothing other than 'hello,'" I lied. I didn't want to skirt around the truth anymore than necessary, so I switched topics. "Hey, how long were you down in Jerome and Alfie's pit?"

"Somewhere around three hours."

I looked at her in shock and confusion. "Three hours! Why didn't you call?"

She blushed. "I left my phone back at the house. It wasn't too awful. Some of the time, I searched for shapes in the clouds."

"Nina, you have seriously got to keep your phone on you."

"I know; I know. Speaking of the pit, should we go pull out Jerome now?"

I didn't really want to, but he_ had_ been there all night. "Fine." We headed over there. "Jerome!" I called.

"Come to release me from my prison?"

"Unfortunately." I glanced around. "Where's the rope?"

"You mean to tell me the science geek and the scholarship student didn't remember to bring a rope?"

"Quiet, Jerome." I turned to Nina. "Should we go back to the house and grab it, or try to pull Jerome out now?"

"Well...since we're here..."

I nodded. "Throw up a blanket, Jerome." A large semi-dirty white sheet landed on my feet in reply. I laid down on my stomach at the edge and told Jerome to start climbing. Nina anchored me. Eventually, we managed to get Jerome back on the ground. I stood up.

"Thanks, you guys." He reached over as if to pat me on the back or-he came too close for that- give me a hug? Jerome wasn't a hugger. That should've set off warning bells in my head. Once he got close enough, he shoved me back into the pit. Nina landed next to me.

"You have serious problems!" she shouted.

"No," Jerome called down,"I just have developed a taste for revenge. Don't worry- you two weren't the only ones on my list. My only regret is that this wasn't that epic. Toodles." We sat there silently, unable to believe what had just befallen us, listening to his footsteps recede.

Nina reached into her pockets, but her hands came out empty-handed. "Let me guess: your phone's in your room."

"I thought we established that I forget it sometimes. Besides, who would I call at breakfast? What about you? Aren't you going to pull out yours?"

"Just getting to that." I reached in my right pocket and grasped nothing. I felt my left pocket...empty. I blushed. "Well, it seems this _one_ time I forgot mine, too. Someone should come around here soon. Let's talk to pass the time."

"Okay,"-she paused in thought-"what's your favorite color?"

"Can I have two?" I asked.

She laughed. "Sure."

"Red and green. Not together though. Green because it always makes me think of science. Red because...er...it's red. Yours?"

"Well... ever since I came here, I've been partial to blue." _[A/N ;)] _

Interesting. "What's blue that you like the color so much here in England?"

She turned a bit pink and opened her mouth.

_***Alfie's POV***_

I tried to get a bet going on whether Nina and Fabian were officially a couple or not. Unfortunately, we were all on the same side, so I switched it to _when_ they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Mick said on their walk right now; Patricia said while they were dancing after she went upstairs;Amber said right before they kissed, and I agreed with her; Mara said soon after they smooched. We were each willing to wager five pounds.

"Hey, time to get the slimeball," Patricia said. We walked over to the pit. Boy, were we surprised at what we saw down there.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_***Amber's POV***_

Aww! They were K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _(A/N: This story is rated K+, people)_ I announced my presence by pulling out my phone and taking some pictures.

"Hello-o," Alfie singsonged. "Are you two lovebirds satisfied with our honeymoon suite?" Fabian and Nina both turned beet-red and broke apart.

"Are you two going to admit you're a couple yet? You do realize we're going to hassle you until you do. And where's Jerome? How'd you get stuck down there?" Patricia asked.

"Um...well, yes we are; I don't know, and Jerome shoved us," Nina replied. How could he? Jerome is such a...URGH!

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Alfie tossed down a rope, and Nina and I climbed out. "Thanks, Alfie."

"No problem. Now Fabian, when _exactly_ did you two get together?"

"Er...last night."

He gave me a look. "Can you be more specific? Like, for example...I don't know-these are just off the top of my head: while you danced, before you kissed, right after..." He trailed off.

I stared at him in incredulity. "Why are you asking? Didn't you all spy on us the entire night?"

"Give us a break, Fabes. We're not that nosy."

"Just tell us," Amber begged.

Nina finally answered, "After the kiss."

Mara punched the air with a look of satisfaction on her face. That weirded me out. She was never like that at all. "Yes! Twenty pounds to me. Pay up!" She held out her hand, and I watched as Alfie, Amber, Mick, and Patricia dug into their pockets. Each of them pulled out five pounds and laid them on her palm.

"You all _bet_ on us?" Nina questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe..." was Mick's weak reply. That was just like them. My housemates... I shook my head.

"So do you have any idea where Jerome went?"

I turned toward Mara. "Nope. Apparently he's out to plan his revenge on us for sticking him in the pit. He said he already got even with Nina and me by shoving us back down there. Jerome's really ticked, so be on your guard," I warned.

Someone's stomach rumbled. "I'm ready for a snack," Nina announced. I was a bit famished, too-you know, being in a pit an' all. I took her hand; we made our way back to the house. The others followed us. Trudy laid out some cookies. As we were munching on them, Jerome walked in.

"Hello, everyone! Had a pleasant night, I hope."

We all shared confused looks at his cheeriness and gave a nod. He waited until Trudy went into the laundry room, then growled," Well, mine was miserable. I've already gotten even with Romeo and Juliet here, but that still leaves a meathead, a goody two-shoes, a Goth pixie, and a joker. You've been warned." He left. The room was silent. That was quite some speech.

"Hey, Fabian, can I sleep in your room tonight?" I just stared at Alfie. "I guess it's a 'no' then." He sighed.

_***Patricia's POV***_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. We played a friendly game of football [soccer]. I'll give you one guess as to who's team won. We all went to bed. As I was staring up at my dark ceiling, I thought, I guess our mission's accomplished- Nina and Fabian are _finally_ girlfriend and boyfriend.

Just between me and myself, I've noticed Amber acting sweeter towards Alfie. We may have another couple soon.

I think this whole matchmaking business has made me a lot closer to Amber, Mick, Mara, and Alfie. It may have been stressful at times, but overall it was a load of fun. Maybe soon it can be me, Mara, Mick, Fabian, and Nina setting up Alfie and Amber. Oh, and Jerome, too, if he wants to. He may, he may not- he's still a bit of a mystery to me. Well, that's enough evening revelations. I'm tuckered out. Night.

***+*+*+*NIGHT PASSES*+*+*+*+***

I was rudely awakened by a scream from Nina's room. "What now?" I groaned as I fetched my robe and rushed over there. Something told me there would be a lot more screaming. My drama sense was definitely tingling.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

_Warning: Use of the word 'bloody' as British slang. (That's okay for a story rated K+, right?)_

_A/N: In this chapter, it's Monday, but they get the day off because of a teacher workday._

_***Nina's POV***_

"Aaiieek!" Amber screamed again. That girl has quite a set of lungs-lungs that woke me up from a dream I wish will come true, but not for awhile. The beautiful music receded as I threw off my covers and slipped on my robe. Today was a teacher workday so I could be as lazy as I wanted which sadly was not to be.

Rubbing my eyes, I groggily asked, "What's wrong, Amber?"

She whirled around to face me, her pink robe flying. "You. You can't lie. Tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me I'm dreaming. This is not real. This is not happening. La la la." She closed her eyes then opened them, but she was still freaking out.

"What in the name of Victor's bloody pin is going on? ! ?" Patricia burst through our door, Mara on her tail.

"Ask Amber- I have no idea whatsoever." She glared at Amber, an expectant look on her face. Amber motioned for us to look inside her wardrobe. We went over there. Patricia opened and closed her mouth in shock; Mara rubbed her eyes then rubbed them again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. I was flabbergasted. Amber's school uniforms were all in the wash, so I didn't expect them to be there, and they weren't. She had all her designer clothes... IN DOLL SIZE! The only Amber-sized outfits were two suits: one a clown, the other a bunny. I was pretty sure I knew who did it.

Just then I heard feet pounding up the stairs, and in came Fabian, Mick, and Alfie. Yup, I had a felling _he_ had checked Amber off his list.

"What's... up?" Fabian panted.

"Yeah," chimed Mick.

In reply, Amber threw her arm wide, gesturing for them to take a look inside her closet.

"Jerome?" Fabian whispered to me. I nodded.

"Wow. Who know Jerome had an inner Broadway costume designer? He works fast... too fast. Wonder how he pulled off this one."

"Probably the lower years," Alfie suggested. "Jerome and I have used them before. They have really low rates."

"Um... hello, people! Where are my clothes?" The room went quiet. We all had no idea.

I saw Fabian turn to Patricia. "GCBC?"

"Sounds like a plan, but if it doesn't work I say we play tetherball," Patricia replied.

Fabian nodded. "Okay, everyone, let's go corner Jerome after breakfast." All of us agreed. Mick, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, and Mara left our room.

"Amber, don't worry- we'll get you designer clothes back. For now, you can borrow some of my clothes." I gestured to my closet. "Take your pick." She burst in to tears, but shook her head 'yes.' _(A/N: Interpret that as you will) _Half-an-hour later we were changed and headed downstairs. On the way I asked Amber what 'GCBC' meant and why Fabian and Patricia were talking about playing tetherball. For some reason that topic seemed to cheer her up considerably.

"You'll see." She smiled mysteriously. "I'll just say I'd hate to be Jerome after we eat- well, more than I'd usually hate to be him anyway."

Hmm. This was starting to sound much more fun. I smiled to myself.

My mood instantly changed when I noticed how everyone was seated at the table. Mick was seated at the far end. At his left was Mara; at her left was Jerome, and at his left was Alfie. Seated at Mick's right was Fabian; at Fabian's right was Patricia. There was no where for me to sit by Fabian. I wouldn't have minded sitting across from him. I tried to shake off my negative feelings and sat down next to Alfie; Amber sat next to Patricia. She gave me a meaningful glance and, before I could stop her, went over to Fabian and angrily whispered in his ear. Oh, Amber, please don't have ruined things between me and Fabian already. I couldn't read his expression. Grabbing some fruit, I snuck out of the dining room and went back up to my room where the only trouble was Amber's missing outfits.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Father Christmas, or Smurfs._

_A/N: I was just watching House of Anubis over from the beginning online. When you watched the part where Amber tried to give Fabian a couple scrapbook, did any of you notice that she wrote "FABINA" on the cover in glitter glue? I was like ;D !_

_Now back to our regularly scheduled chapter:_

**_*Fabian's POV*_**

Oh no, I messed up didn't I? I guess I just got caught up in planning with Mick and Patricia. "Nina wasn't that angry, was she?" Amber gestured to the end of the table-Nina's seat was empty. "I'll go talk to her." I pushed back my chair, stood up, and walked to her room. "Nina?" I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I went in and saw her...playing with dolls? "Interesting hobby."

"They're not mine-they're Amber's." She laughed. "Come take a closer look." I sat next to her. She passed me a mini-Amber.

"It figures Amber would have a doll of herself. Oh, and now this doll has a whole wardrobe of outfits, courtesy of Jerome."

"There's more." She removed mini-Amber and laid three more dolls in my lap. "Meet mini-Nina, mini-Mara, and mini-Patricia."

I picked up mini-Nina. "You know, she really does look just like you...pretty eyes an' all. How will I ever tell the two of you apart?" I joked.

"Well, that's an easy question," Nina replied," but how will I know which one of _you_ is my Fabian?" She pulled out a mini-me from behind her back.

"Touché," I said as I snatched the doll from her hand. "Any other dolls I should meet?"

"All there's left is mini-Mick, mini-Jerome, and mini-Alfie."

"Where did Amber get all these made? It's kind of creepy. You know...voodoo."

"Who knows?"

"Nina...about breakfast..."

"No worries- I figured you were conspiring with them down there. Amber's awesome, but I just needed a break from her meddling."

"Okay. I'm glad you're not mad."

"Hey, while we're on the subject of you conspiring, what did you mean by 'GCBC' and 'playing tetherball?'"

Should I tell her? No, I'll wait for her to see it happening. Be much more fun. "You trust me, right?"

Nina nodded. "Of course."

"Then just wait. Come on, let's head back." I playfully yanked her arm.

"All right." She smiled.

_***Patricia's POV***_

Where were Fabian and Nina? The rest of us were ready to start the investigation. They appeared in the doorway. "Finally! Shake a leg, will ya?" I slapped my hand down on the table right in front of Jerome. "Well, scumbag, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I sneered.

Fabian sighed. "Please, Jerome. Do you really want to go through with this? All we need is the location of Amber's clothes."

Jerome kept a neutral expression on his face. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Hard way it is then." Oh, this was going to be fun. "Admit you took the clothes, punk."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to-" Jerome tried to stand up, but Mick sat him back down.

"You're a real low-life, Clarke. We're not letting you go-"

"Until I admit I took the trashy clothes, right? Fine, I took them. Can I go now?"

"Jerome, just tell us where you put Amber's outfits. If you don't...well...remember the last time we 'played tetherball' against you?"

Jerome paled. Aw, he was cracking already. I was hoping for an intense verbal tennis match. I love debating with Jerome. Although, I didn't blame him for turning as white as a ghost. Last time was a load of fun for me at his expense. One time Alfie told me Jerome dreamt about the incident once a month. "Okay, China." Mick took a step back from Jerome in confusion. Jerome saw his chance. As he dashed out the door, he called out,"Go to China."

"Nice going, Mickey." I muttered.

"He sent my clothes to...China?" Amber whimpered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alfie check his watch. "Be back in a bit, gang." We all quietly sat down in the common room. None of us had any idea Jerome would go _that_ far. We didn't know what to do next.

After five minutes, Nina broke the silence. "Amber, cheer up. I'm sure Jerome was joking as usual. He doesn't have nearly enough cash to send you designer wardrobe to China. He probably just blurted something out, so he wouldn't crack."

"Yeah," Mara chimed in, warming up to Nina's positive thinking," Jerome's not evil. He just goes to far sometimes to get a laugh. He probably stashed them in the drama room." I felt myself perk up a bit, and one by one the others did, too. Then I mentally slapped myself. Had I really just believed-even for five minutes- that Jerome shipped Amber's clothes halfway across the globe? Fabian pulled out a deck of cards, and we started playing 'Slapjack.' Alfie returned form wherever he had gone on our fifth round. He had a big red sack slung over his left shoulder.

"How's it going, Father Christmas?" Fabian greeted Alfie.

"Fabulously, thank you for asking. Let's see...I have an early present for...Amber Millington!" He set the sack down in front of her. Cautiously, she looked inside, then jumped up, and squealed.

"Oh, Alfie!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss-full on the lips. My mouth was hanging open in surprise. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She lugged the sack upstairs to put her designer clothes back home in her closet. I chuckled.

Fabian and Nina attempter to ask Alfie where on earth he found Amber's outfits, but he couldn't speak. His whole face was frozen in an expression of delight. I excused myself and left to go for a quick walk. As I was right outside the entrance to the school some idiot smacked into me. "Hey, watch it!"

She turned around to face me. "I'm so sorry...Patricia, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"China." She extended a hand. "You live in the same house as Jerome and Alfie, correct?" I nodded. "It's always a pleasure doing business with them." The missing pieces had just fallen into place. I said goodbye and returned to Anubis House to share my findings with the others.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" I rushed in through the door. I stopped short at the sight of a Smurf'd Mick.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Avatar, The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan, Darth Vader, or the Force._

_A/N: Sorry, y'all! I've been busy w/ lots of stuff, but summer's here, so "cheers" to more free time to write. ;)_

**_*Mick's POV*_**

I was ready to deck Jerome. Hiding Amber's clothes was one thing, but turning my head blue? That weasel's got something coming to him. And hiding that paint-bomb thingy in my lunch...there are certain lines you do not cross...EVER!

It did not improve my mood when Patricia entered and couldn't stop laughing. I'm pretty sure I saw some tears in her eyes.

Mara suggested,"Come on, Mick. Let's go see if Trudy can do anything."

"No." I put my foot down. "The last thing I need is for Trudy to see me like this. I'm going to hit the shower. Catch ya later, babes." I gave her a peck on the lips.

_***Fabian's POV***_

I knew I saw Amber' camera flash go off. Let's see... I checked off names on my fingers:me, Nina, Amber, Mick. Looks like Patricia, Mara, and Alfie still have to be on their guard.

Jerome- he may be evil at times, but you have to admire his genius. Eventually Mick managed to get rid of his Avatar self.

Alfie was starting to come down with a cold, so Trudy made chicken noodle soup for supper. Tomorrow, in drama, we have a rehearsal for the play. I just remembered...Patricia's starring opposite Jerome. Something's going to happen, I just know it.

Nina had discovered a book with a modern spin on Egyptian mythology: The Red Pyramid  by Rick Riordan. After dinner we were reading it together sitting next to each other on the couch. It was proving to be a very interesting and fun read (if slightly more juvenile than I like and a bit slow at times). I lost track of time until Victor came clomping down the stairs.

"It is now ten o'clock. You have five minutes. Then, I want to be able to hear a pin...drop." Nina and I hugged good-night then headed to our rooms.

_***Alfie's POV***_

Jerome's like my older brother- fun to have a laugh with, but intimidating when he's out to get you. I had no idea if it would work, but I felt safer putting on my alien protection gloves, socks, and helmet. (And NO...I don't have underwear that protects me from aliens...that's just plain STRANGE, people) And also, my helmet was NOT my Darth Vader mask. (That's for using the dark side of the Force.) It was a plastic camo helmet.

"Goodnight, Alfie, old pal," Jerome called.

"Blukourg urk doo dereech." Cautiously, I turned out my lamp. Somehow, I found sleep pretty fast. I wasn't awake to notice the shadow creeping toward the desk.

+_+_+_+**the next day**+_+_+_+

_***Trudy's POV***_

There's nothing like humming to make preparing food go by faster. Today was toast along with the luvvie's choice of jam. Everyone was seated at the table except for Alfie. Strange. He and Mick were always the first ones ready for meals. "Is Alfie feeling well? Should I make him a tray?" I asked everyone.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, Trudykins," Jerome said after snatching an apple from the basket and taking a bite. "He'll be here in a minute. In fact, I think I hear him now."

I turned toward the doorway. "My word!" By instinct I flung the tray. The toast landed all over Mick, who was trying to nick some pieces when I wasn't looking. Lucky thing I made the kids spread their own jam. Mara's hands immediately went to brush the crumbs out of Mick's hair. It was cute. Their relationships were lovely to watch blossom. When Amber and Mick were dating I used to make food for their parties, but back to the reason I threw the tray in the air in the first place.

Alfie was green! Full-body lime-green! He even had some antennae on his head. There were purple markings all over his body. "Sweetie! What have you done to yourself? It's nowhere near All Hallow's Eve. Clean it off- you have school in less than an hour."

"I've tried!" he whined. "It's like permanent or something. I even showered twice!"

The kids seated around the table either had expressions of shock or were trying to stifle their uncontrollable laughter.

"Finally decided to join their kind, Alfie?"

"Alfie!"

I saw Fabian roll his eyes at Nina and sigh. "It's Alfie. What do you expect?" she mouthed back.

I spoke up. Poor Alfie had clearly suffered enough. "Calm down, everyone. Now, Alfie, love, come with me, and we'll see what we can do."

We snuck upstairs past Victor's office into my room. The poor dear didn't deserve another week with The Toothbrush. I tried a dozen remedies-NONE OF THEM WORKED. I threw my hands up into the air in exasperation. "Alfie, you have two choices: I'll let you stay home 'sick' just for today or you can go to school and I'll write a note to all your teachers. It's your decision. How did you end up like this anyway?"


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis._

**_*Mara's POV*_**

Trudy allowed Alfie to stay home. I'm still (though I shouldn't be) surprised that this happened. We all talked with him for a bit and came to the conclusion that Jerome was to blame. Has he no conscience?

Mr. Winkler had us rehearse the prom scene first... in FULL-COSTUME. Most of the boys looked ready to wolf whistle when Amber dragged Patricia onstage, but didn't because they all knew she'd cream them if they so much as formed an "o" with their lips. Jerome had the nerve to raise his eyebrows, smile, and nod his head. You know...the 'I'm digging this' look.

Call me crazy, but from the signals he was sending out, I was eighty-two-point-seven percent sure he wouldn't be pranking Patricia. I was pretty sure he'd bribe someone to take a picture of her for him though. They started (Patricia somewhat forcibly) running their lines (mostly flirting). I gave a small smile. Patricia definitely looked like she was enjoying herself. I was half-convinced she'd pull a theatrical faint.

Mick walked over and started talking to me. Nina and Fabian were conversing backstage.

_***Fabian's POV***_

"So what did you think of Alfie's getup this morning?" I asked Nina.

"Very...Alfie," she replied. "Jerome is quite the Hollywood makeup artist."

"Totally." I did my Alfie impression just to see her laugh. I love my girlfriend. I still can't believe she said yes. My younger brother and sister have been begging me to bring her round during spring break. "Wh-what?" I shook my head. "Sorry?"

"I said, 'I like your Alfie impression _way_ better than your one of Victor.'"

Oh, you know that was the perfect setup. In my Victor voice I exclaimed,"Is that so Miss Martin? Here. I want to be able to see my face in that toilet bowl."

Nina continued to chuckle. While I was goofily grinning at her, Amber walked over.

"OVB! Check _me_ out!" She did a twirl. Her knee-length blue skirt fanned out. She made me think of a fairy dancing. That's Amber for ya.

"You look lovely as always, Amber," Nina said.

"I know," she replied. I discreetly rolled my eyes.

_***Nina's POV***_

I smiled at Fabian after Amber sauntered back over to her makeup table. "This year's been going great, so much better than I expected, and you should know I had some seriously high expectations when I came here," I told him.

"Awesome," he replied. "So are you enjoying every bit of England?"

"Definitely."

"Pranksters, Victor, Amber, and all?" he teased.

"Pranksters, not-so-much-Victor-but-oh-well, _especially_ Amber and all." It's true. I love this place and all my housemates: Fabian, my geek-chic British boyfriend; Amber, my BBF; Patricia, who although at first cold eventually warmed up to me; Mara, sweet and super-smart; alien-obsessed Alfie; sports-crazy Mick; evil prankster, Jerome. This year has been amazing so far. Even with the threat of Jerome's and Alfie's insane pranks looming around the corner, I wouldn't have it any other way. This play will be something to see, too. There'll be so many stories to share with Gran.

"Nina, Fabian, could you fix the lighting, please?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"We're on it." Fabian and I walked over to the switches.

"We should go out front and watch this scene-I think it will be something to remember."

I laughed. "Definitely."

* * *

And so continued another day at the House of Anubis.

The End

* * *

_A/N: I decided to wrap this story up because when I started it I hadn't planned anything out. I don't want to lose my original vision. The plot's been very whimsical. It pains me to end it because this was my first ever fanfiction and it's been such a positive experience. A big THANK YOU to everyone out there. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Thanks for taking the time to review. You guys are the best! _

_See you wherever whenever,_

_allthepossibilities :) _


End file.
